disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
How Do You Do?
"How Do You Do?" is a song from the 1946 Disney film Song of the South, sung by Uncle Remus, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Frog, and other critters. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear sing their reprise when Br'er Rabbit got trapped in the Tar Baby. It is featured in the Disneyland, Walt Disney World, and Tokyo Disneyland versions of Splash Mountain. It is also featured in Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me. Lyrics Film Version= I was just thinkin' how the flowers and critters was curious things. They can look in your heart an' tell when it sings, If it's whistlin' a tune or singin' a song, An' they all say "howdy" when you come along. How do you do? Mighty pretty greetin'. How do you do? Say it when you're meetin'. How do you do? With everyone repeatin' Pretty good, sure as you're born. What goes up is sure to come down. A penny lost is a penny found. I'll "howdy" you; you'll "howdy" back. This for that an' tit for tat. Chorus: How do you do? Fine, how are you? How you come on? Pretty good, sure as you're born. Stop jumpin', Br'er Rabbit, you'll run out of breath. Why don't you sit down an' calm yourself? Well, the grasshopper jumps, an' so does the flea. I do what I like, an' I suits me! (Repeat Chorus) The weather's good; the fishins fine; Now what do you do with all your time? Oh, I zips an' I zags; I to's an' I fro's. That's what you ask me an' that's what you knows. (Repeat Chorus) Mind out, Br'er Rabbit, better mend your ways. You's headin' for trouble one of these days. Warnin' that rabbit is wastin' your breath! Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself! |-|Br’er Fox’s reprise= Br'er Fox: (Whistling) Oh, how do you do? Br'er Bear: Yeah. How you come on? Br’er Fox: He’s wishin’ he’d never been born. Br’er Bear: Uh, Br’er Fox, you and me, uh... Br’er Fox: Well, Br’er Rabbit, you sure looks like a sport All stuck up in your swaller tail coat! Don’t he look good in this coat? I ain’t never seen nobody look that good before. Br’er Bear: Lemme say, uh... Br’er Fox: Other folks business you mind’s the best... Br’er Bear: But don’t say no more. We see the rest. Br’er Fox: We sure do. We don’t need nobody. Br’er Bear: What I’se gonna say is, uh... Br’er Fox: He’s a pretty smart fella, the folks always say. Br’er Bear: Yeah, he knows a lot of tricks... Br’er Fox: But he forgot them today! He forgot everything, didn’t he Br’er Bear? (Whistling) |-|Splash Mountain version= How do you do? Mighty pleasant greetin' How do you do? Say it when you're meetin' How do you do? With every one repeatin' Pretty good sure as you're born. What goes up is sure to come down. A penny lost is a penny found. How do you do? And you howdy back. A little bit of this and a little bit of that. How do you do? Fine, how are you? How you come on? Pretty good sure as you're born. Stop jumpin' around, You'll run out of breath! Why don't you sit back And calm yourself? You can hurry on now if you must. We'll do what we like, 'cause... That suits us. How do you do? Mighty pleasant greetin'. Pretty good sure as you're born. Pretty good sure as you're born. How do you do? Mighty pleasant greetin' How do you do? Say it when you're meetin' How do you do? With every one repeatin' Pretty good sure as you're born. Pretty good sure as you're born. The weather is good, the fishin' is fine. What do we do with all of our time? Well we sit and we think and we wiggle our toes. That's what you ask us, that's what we know! Pretty good sure as you're born. Pretty good sure as you're born. How do you do? Fine, how are you? How you come on? Pretty good sure as you're born. Pretty good sure as you're born. Pretty good sure as you're born. Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Terrapin section I'm lookin' for a little more adventure, I'm headin' for a little bit of fun now, I'm hopin' for a little more excitement, Time to be movin' along! I've had enough of this ol' briar patch, I think an adventure's about to hatch, I'm movin' on, say goodbye to me, Down at the Laughin' Place is where I'll be! I'm lookin' for a little more adventure, I'm headin' for a little bit of fun now, I'm hopin' for a little more excitement, Time to be movin' along! I nailed up my door, I'll see you around, The Laughin' Place is where I'm found! You're headin' out and not comin' back, But I'm comin' too, I've packed my sack! I'm headin' for a little bit of fun now, Time to be movin' along. Time to be movin' along! ? section He's lookin' for a little more adventure. But he's headin' for a little bit of trouble. He's headin' for a little bit of danger. Time to be turning around. Time to be turning around. Careful Brer Rabbit better mend your ways, You're headed for trouble one of these days! Warnin' this rabbit I'm afraid is a waste, He's headin' for the Laughing Place. Time to be turning around. Time to be turning around. He's lookin' for a little more adventure. But he's headin' for a little bit of trouble. He's headin' for a little bit of danger. Time to be turning around. Time to be turning around. Time to be turning around. |-|Alligator Version= I’m looking for a ride along the water, Take me along, I really think you ought’er, The sun’s shining down, it’s only gettin’ hotter, Why don’t you take me along? I’ve had enough of this tiny old swamp! I’ve got to find a new pond to stomp! I’ll come along, say hello to me, Riding right behind you is where I’ll be! Take me along, nothin’ could be greater, I’ll find a way, sooner or later, You’d better make room for this Alligator, You might as well take me along! A Happier Place is where I’m bound, I’ll find a way; I’ll see you around, A friendly look'n face is what I’m looking for, So just slow down and I’ll hop on board! I’m gonna find another way to get there, You might as well take me along! Why don’t you take me along? I’m looking for someone to show the way there, I’m headed for; I only wish I knew where, I’m gonna find another way to get there, Why don’t you take me along? You might as well take me along! You’ve got some room so save me a seat, I’ll sit with your friends but I won’t overeat! Take me along an’ leave it to me, Wherever you take me is where I’ll be! Why don’t you take me along? You might as well take me along! I wanna be a laugh’n Alligator! I wanna be a smiling Crocodile! I wanna be a friend to all the critters, You might as well take me along! How could you ever go wrong? So why don’t you take me along? Trivia The song is similar to the song "Prince Ali" from Aladdin, as it starts out being sung by the heroes, but is then sung by the villains to mock the protagonist. Category:Songs Category:Song of the South songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Splash Mountain Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Featured songs Category:Villain songs